The Sentinel and the Forge
and Cancer are sitting in their cell. The lights flicker on and Gemini enters the room. He is carrying the three Relics of Ko'et. He places them on a table outside the cell and then sits down on a chair. Gemini: WAKE UP! eyes snap open. He looks at Gemini across from him and grimaces. He wakes Runa up. Gemini: Can we begin? Cancer: Depends... What are we beginning? Gemini: My plans for the universe involve three things really: exploiting our alliance with the Vutcho to gain both the Kothralian Blade and the Sreyonian Sentinel, destroying the Nuronians, and getting you back on my side, all vital pieces of the puzzle... slams his fist. Gemini: And you're the first step... You and Runa... grins. Cancer: Kill me if you have to... I won't spin the wheel, not in the direction you want it to spin in... Gemini: But Runa might make you... Or she dies... eyes widen as he realizes what Gemini is doing. Gemini: I can't kill you, but I can kill her... hugs Runa. Runa: It's okay... One life in exchange for the universe... Cancer: No, I can't lose you... Gemini: Which will it be Cancer? guard enters the room. Guard: Gemini, Aries has asked for you... Gemini: Of course... turns to Cancer and Runa. Gemini: One moment please... stands up and leaves the room. Aries walks up to him. Gemini: Yes? Aries: Ophiuchius found it... Gemini: He found the Sentinel? Aries: Yes, it turns out that it was hiding in plain sight... camera cuts to Greenwood. The Sreyonian ship is still on top of the building across from the destroyed Plumber base. Fighting can be heard. On the ship, Ortella is on the ground and Valek is fighting Ophichius with a sword. He knocks Valek back and then sheathes his sword and turns to Jack. Ophiuchius: Hello, Sentinel... Song Jack: What? Me? Ophiuchius: What? Don't deny it... Nutox was very helpful in telling me that the Sreyonian Sentinel was actually a person, not an artifact... Now let's go... Jack: You can't expect me to just go with you, can you? Ophiuchius: I can... Or I'll break your legs and your arms... Jack: Wait, you're following Nutox of the Nuronians, and not Gemini? You betrayed him? Ophiuchius: The details aren't important... As they say, it's not about the destination, it's about the journey... And after what Gemini did to me, I decided that the journey wasn't worth it anymore... Jack: So... You do know that the Nuronians want to destroy the Earth, correct? Ophiuchius: I'm assuming your father told you this... Well, it isn't true... We want to destroy the whole universe... sarcastic: Even better! Ophiuchius: You fail to amuse me, boy... sits down at the commands of the ship and then flies away. Jack: Do you mind telling me where we're going? Ophiuchius: Actually, I do mind... It's a surprise... grimaces as he stands across from Ophiuchius. Jack: So the Sentinel is inside of me? Ophiuchius: I thought I made myself pretty clear when I said that you were the Sentinel... It is you, and in order for our plans to proceed we must extract it... Jack: And you're taking me to go do that... Ophichius: Precisely... Meanwhile, my boss prepares to make a move... camera cuts to Greenwood. Alexander Forsenin is standing in his office when suddenly Nutox appears right across from him. Forsenin: Nutox! Nutox: Don't make me force you to call security, Forsenin... Forsenin: Why would you want me to call security? Nutox: Come on, take a joke... forms an energy chair that hovers in front of Forsenin's desk. He sits on it and then looks at Forsenin. Nutox: Am I correct in saying that you just kicked the Plumber's off the planet...? Forsenin: Yes, they have 14-- Nutox: Spare me the details... Forsenin: Can you hurry this up? I'd like to get home... I've had to work very late nights lately... Nutox: I understand... stands up on the chair. Forsenin: You're not leaving? Nutox: I've come to make an offering and to ask you a question... You are aware of the Vutcho, correct? Forsenin: Yes, their attempted genocide resulted in their representation being kicked off the Earth... Nutox: They have been attempting to collect 3 sacred artifacts: the Kothralian Blade, the Hortresian Relics of Ko'et, and the Sreyonian Sentinel for eons, which they hope will help them release a race of pure energy beings known as the Flash, which will in turn help them conquer the universe... Our race has been their arch enemies for all of this time... We have gathered all of these artifacts and now hope to destroy them... At the Forge of Creation... camera cuts to Ophiuchius' ship arriving at the Forge. It flies past many Celestialsapiens before it lands at the hands of a giant Celestialsapien. Ophiuchius gets out forcing Jack in front of him. Jack: Where are we? Ophiuchius: I told you, we are here to try and extract the Sentinel from you... Jack: And who is going to do this? No Celestialsapien will let you... It will put the universe one step closer to destruction... Ophiuchius: No Celestialsapien... But not just Celestialsapiens live in the Forge... Jack: Really? Ophiuchius: SETRAKUS! figure appears in front of Ophiuchius and Jack. Ophiuchius: Jack, meet Setrakus Ra... Setrakus: Thank you for the introduction, Ophiuchius... of the... Zodiacs... grins. Setrakus: And a significant other... The Sreyonian Sentinel... Let me guess, you want me to extract it... Ophiuchius: Yes please... Setrakus: Hmm, the Vutcho would use it to conquer, the Nuronians to destroy, but the Zodiacs would use it to recreate... I cannot extract it... Not for you... Ophiuchius: Surely you know that I am of the Nuronians... Setrakus: We both know you're playing your race like a game of blackjack... Even if it were true, do you think I would allow the universe to be destroyed...? Ophiuchius: Your laws... furious: I AM THE KING! I can bend the laws however I please... Ophiuchius: But you cannot change them... The rules state that you must either extract the Sentinel immediately or force me to pass three tests... Setrakus: Then let the games begin... Or should I say game, as it is only one... snaps his fingers and makes himself, Jack, Ophiuchius, and the Sreyonian ship teleport into a barren desert. Jack: Where are we? Setrakus: We are in an illusion of Earth... This is over 5000 years ago... But we're in the wrong location, aren't we? snaps his fingers again and takes them to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. Setrakus: Welcome to Atlantis... points at the kingdom below them. Setrakus: Two rival kings have just formed a treaty, uniting their kingdoms... Their names are Scylla and Charybdis... Ophiuchius: Your going to fight them... snaps his fingers and teleports the entire group back to the Forge of Creation. Two figures, a blue gladiator and a red gladiator appear across from them. Their masks open up. The blue one is Charybdis and the red one is Scylla. Charybdis: Where are we? What happened to Atlantis? Scylla: Who are you? Sekratus: It's their fault! Kill them and you will be sent back... and Charybdis grin, eager for a fight, and then lunge at Jack and Ophiuchius. Commercial camera cuts to the Plumber ship in Greenwood. The four knights are sitting at a table. Farrin is standing working at the front of the ship near them. Farrin: Well I have good news and bad news... The good news is that we discovered a piece of shrapnel in the ruins of the base... The bad news is that it's from an alien bomb... A Sreyonian bomb... Toon: JACK!? Shay: No way, he would never... Farrin: It isn't necessarily Jack... It could be Valek or Ortella... Paper: Anything else we need to investigate... Farrin: You could go to Ralotrius... Or, better yet you could go bring this evidence to Alexander Forsenin... Sci: Sounds good to me... camera cuts to Forsenin's office at the URP. Nutox: So you see, we will soon destroy the artifacts and end the Vutcho threat... We will have proved to the people of Earth that we have come in peace, and with the Plumbers out of the way you might as well invite us to stay... Forsenin: What about you attempting to assassinate me? Nutox: That was not me... It was my twin brother... He's crazy... Even if it was me, the Nuronians are friendly... Most Nuronians anyway... the door opens and the Knights walk in. They see Nutox standing across from Forsenin. They are shaking hands as Nutox turns around. Nutox: Oh, so you did call security? Forsenin: This is not my-- Paper: Nutox? I should have known... Nutox: Time for me to make an exit... disappears into the ground as the knights charge at him. Forsenin sits at his desk and looks at the Knights. Forsenin: I thought you were leaving? Sci: You gave the Plumbers two weeks, remember? Forsenin: Yes, they have until the end of the month to leave, but what about the four of you? You may either go with them or leave and never return... Toon: Don't you realize you're falling right into the aliens' trap... With the Plumbers officially removed by the government of the planet, they have no jurisdiction here and therefore they can do nothing once an alien power takes over... You want the planet under protection of the Plumbers... Forsenin: I am not going to reconsider... Now please leave or I will call my real security... angry: Fine, we'll leave, but you'll regret it... four knights leave as Forsenin sits alone in his office. He takes off an ID mask, revealing himself to actually be Leo of the Zodiacs in disguise. He grins as the camera cuts to the fight between Scylla and Charybdis and Jack and Ophiuchius.